Shiritori
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: ItaSasu. En el intento de escribir memorias que me recordaran el chisporroteo tanto de nuestra ignominiosa química…acabé dando lugar a tus intervenciones anacrónico-semánticas, eso la hace más viable a la historia, ¿verdad?


_Shiritori_

**Resumen: **En el intento de escribir memorias que me recordaran el chisporroteo tanto de nuestra ignominiosa química…acabé dando lugar a tus intervenciones anacrónico-semánticas, eso la hace más viable a la historia, ¿verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke le pertenece a Itachi. Itachi le pertenece a Sasuke. ¡Es un elogio MK! ^^

**Notas:** _Shiritori _es un juego que consiste en responder con una palabra que termine con la última sílaba de la palabra proferida anteriormente por el otro jugador (no vale repetir). Famosa combinación entre enamorados: "suki-kisu". ^^

::::::

"_Will fiction get us through the night? Conviction will get us through the night."_

The Sky is Falling, wiL Francis, Conviction (2007)

**I**

**"Este** **a**mor, el linde más hermoso que hemos sabido labrar tú y yo durante el menguar del día. El día, jornada tan larga, como esperada.

Y tú bien dices que es un juego porque se trata de un juego de niños. Aunque pretenda ocultarme detrás de mis técnicas que aún no te han sido enseñadas… si es sólo un juego de niños.

Por más que pretenda enzarzarme entre tus dulces miradas, sigue siendo un juego de niños. Un juego de niños de la naturaleza más acaramelada, cariñosa desde el punto de salida hasta el de llegada, entre los saltitos de a dos y de a uno, tu mano firme cercando y acariciando la mía.

Un juego de niños es el final de la jornada.

**II**

**Una** **mañana despejada de ****m**ora silvestre cuando los brotes mañaneros sumergen ese paisaje en extremo verde (que asoma a mi ventana) en vibrantes coloridos multicolores. Salimos de la mano y nos ocultamos entre la arboleda más cercana donde casi es imposible discernir cierto rayito de sol.

Rebuscamos y exploramos claros donde te invito a compartir conmigo el saborear las más maduras y las más sabrosas. Tal vez sea el que nos saciamos cortando y comiendo el fruto de las zarzamoras que después se nos encuentre boca arriba, satisfechos de nosotros mismos y con la sonrisa misma recreándose en nuestros semblantes, generalmente, tan fríos e inexpresivos.

Gajo por gajo, tanteando en la oscura caverna de aquella obsolescencia que yace recostada junto a nosotros en tenebrosa penumbra. Y dormimos apaciblemente.

**III**

**Una tarde de ram****o** de dientes de león y malvones, hilvanando uno a uno hasta el cansancio. Esas guirnaldas, nuestros castillos en el aire, imponentes. Atisbo con precaución esa expresión que te inunda el rostro de una nueva claridad, quizás no son las flores que tienes en tus manos, sino la sangre que nos corre por las venas la que les brinda ese tinte escarlata tan violento como brillante. Estás demasiado preocupado en cuidar de no arruinarlas como para voltear y contemplar el rubor que colorea mis mejillas.

Pétalo por pétalo, tus manos cobran tintes rojos que manchan con bienvenidas torpezas mis palmas y mis yemas. Tu cabello desenredado y cubierto de césped, no podría pedir por escenario más grácil.

En la brisa, el aroma y las imágenes se escapan lentamente, mientras, yo rozo tus labios y me entretengo en sostenerte para que, entre mis brazos, pueda velar por tu sueño. Deseando que no se convierta en un sueño diezmado cuando la alborada retire sus dedos en suave marcha, tan serena.

**IV**

**Una noche en las esperanzas de perdernos en el corazón de** **R**oma, ese alfiler en la bota itálica, dónde con deseos de afecto dicen que espíritus errantes se murmuran romances a través de las grietas de aquellos altos muros. Tú y yo, en el puente donde el resonar del brillo de tus pupilas se hace más latente. Pupilas dilatadas en las tinieblas, ese rasgo tan particular como peculiar, que enardecen ese mirar caldeado de sentimientos ebrios y apasionados bajo el cual yo te contemplo.

Entre fulgurar y fulgurar de estrellas en el firmamento, es otra noche que me invento y embellezco con tu cabeza apoyada sobre mi regazo, tu respiración tan plácida como profunda. Es otra noche inmaculada cuanto que mis más gratas ilusiones circulan con las velas altas y encallan apaciblemente en los puertos de mis deseos.

Aunque ya sea se trate de una salida nocturna o matinal es una jornada tan completa como eterna para mí."

**V**

––**Te odio ––le espeto simplemente.**

**Me miras risueño cómo si te hubiese sido imposible descifrar aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que albergo por ti, que ****mora** bajo tupidos macizos de flores que tú únicamente serás capaz de hallar, y, tan sólo, en una de esas escapadas dónde solamente tenemos cabida tú y yo.

––Que ya no tengo 16 años, Itachi ––respondes, y, en tu atrevimiento, me arrebatas el pergamino sobre el cual plasmaba todo lo que venía contándoles hasta el momento.

Ya te extrañaba puesto que habías permanecido inmerso en severo mutismo inacabable.

Leíste mientras volvías a acomodar tu cabeza sobre mi regazo.

**VI**

Levantas una ceja fina y suspicaz, un leve parpadeo de mis pestañas y ya has intervenido mis silabeos. Te incorporas para acurrucarte junto a mí, enseñándome tu travesura. Es tan sólo una palabra, su efecto…

––Qué desperdicio, ¿verdad, hermano?

Todos los patrones del mundo se han desplomado. Todos los males que habitaran nuestro refugio han huido y nos han dejado a nuestro libre albedrío. Y yo que, con la cabeza fría, había estado tramando todo este tiempo cómo hacerte saber lo que realmente siento. Después de todos mis enrevesados esfuerzos por ser poético y razonable, sólo dos palabras; la primera mía y la tuya respondiendo, y éstos se esfumaban…

**"****MOAR".**

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** ¿Sabían que "yum yum" al revés es "muy muy"? Now you do!


End file.
